This invention relates to an antenna actuator having a new and significantly improved construction which is particularly advantageous for use in application to any antenna operated in an outdoor environment, such as a TVRO parabolic antenna.
Actuators of the prior art which have been heretofore applied to similar purpose have exhibited various operating and maintenance problems in their use. Such problems have been derivative in many instances from the nature of their basic overall construction which has been such to make it extremely difficult to readily or reasonably reach and replace or repair critical component parts. Other problems found to exist in their use have been evidenced by the fact that during the course of a limited period of their constant exposure to the elements moisture, dirt and/or insects which have invaded their interior have been the source of interior deterioration of parts, an unacceptable reduction of their efficiency and, in some instances, an unreasonably early breakdown in their operation. An additional problem has been the occasions of structural weakness evidenced in the construction of embodiments of the prior art.
All the foregoing problems which have been variously exhibited on numerous occasions in use of the actuators of the prior art have been alleviated and/or overcome by reason of the improvements of the present invention, embodiments of which are comparatively simple and relatively economical to fabricate, easy to disassemble and reassemble, exhibit minimal need for maintenance and most efficient and satisfactory in use. In addition to these benefits embodiments of the present invention provide an actuator assembly which is most statically and dynamically balanced in use thereof.
The invention will be herein described in detail by way of an illustrative embodiment thereof which is only by way of example and not to to construed as limiting, either as to its particular form, configuration or application.
Neither applicants nor any person substantively involved in the preparation of this disclosure have any knowledge of any prior art which exhibits any of the points of novelty of the present invention.